Argumental
by TVstarDTWKS
Summary: 3 murders leads to 5 murders all related. A serial killer is as dangerous in custody as being loose on the streets. Nick & Catherine argue over a case, the team know somethings going on between them but will Nick and Catherine see it? Rating for safety.
1. Who killed him?

**My first full CSI fanfic. Please review and I hope you enjoy. I am using the UK police codes as I don't know the American ones, sorry but here are the ones I am using ; 10-54 means possible dead body, 10-45C which means critical like someone is in a critical condition and needs to get to a hospital.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own this TV show or any of the characters involved.**

It was a nice warm night in Nervada. Doctor Davis was working in his office. He was a Therapist for victims of crimes who had survived and found it difficult to get on with their lives. It was 7 o'clock and the place was closed for the night. He was sorting out paper work and appointments for the following week. Someone chapped the door.

_**Crime Lab**_

"Right, assignments for this evening...Nick and Catherine you to have a nurse murdered in his home while getting ready for night shift, it's at 28 Emseralda Avenue. Sara and Greg, you have a blood pool that suggest a 10-54 at 'Davis Therapy for the surviving victims' and Warrick you are with me at an assistant coroners house where a homicide took place. Right lets go."

_**Davis Therapy centre**_

"Area is secure, and all we can see is a blood pool." Greg nodded and he and Sara walked in. "That's not enough blood to suggest someone's dead." Sara said looking down at it. "Hey, look there is drops of blood leaving the main blood pool." Greg noticed. They both followed it. There was a door and the handle was covered in blood. Greg swabbed it and then Sara opened the door. Inside the office there were small blood pools, not enough to kill someone but altogether including the main blood pool the victim was probably dead. They stilled followed the mini blood pools to find their body. Close to the back of the room was a desk. The blood drops went around to the back, Greg took the left, and Sara the right. They looked under the desk guns out and seen a man wearing a suit covered in blood. Greg took his pulse thinking the would be dead. "There's a weak pulse! Get the ambulance!"

Sara ran outside to phone an ambulance. The officer wouldn't stop asking questions. "This is CSI sidle, I have a 10-45C at Davis Therapy offices, one of the staff, unknown who they are for just now."

"OK, CSI sidle ambulance is on it's way." Is what the woman on call for the hospital that evening.

The ambulance arrived within five minutes, mainly due to the fact the office was near the hospital, which was lucky for Dr. Davis who they had how ID for and he had critical injuries. The CSI's collected their evidence and headed back to the lab.

_**Emseralda Avenue**_

When Catherine and Nick walked in to the house nothing struck them as being unusual. They looked at the body then Catherine spotted a dish cloth with a red stain on it which she checked and confirmed was blood from the victim or killer or some other source was just now unknown. It was a standard scene with the usual evidence, they bagged and tagged the evidence collected then headed back to the lab too.

"Bet it was the wife." Nick said to Catherine in the car. "Nope, it was the best friend, he wasn't too upset like he wasn't bothered but the wife was crying her eyes out while we were inside." Catherine fired back, both would be interrogated tomorrow as they both found the body. "Putting it on." Nick said to her. "Lets see what the evidence says then, shall we." Catherine knew she was right and she knew a fight was coming between her and Nick.

_**Coroners house**_

"Warrick, you take the perimeter, I will take the main room where the body is." Grissom said to Warrick as they pulled up on the kerb to the house. It was again, an ordinary scene, nothing unusual. Warrick went outside, and Grissom went to the body to get the evidence, he got a couple of unusable prints and a long, red hair but that was it. Grissom went out to get Warrick to show him his findings.

Warrick was dusting the door handle for prints as there was no forced entry. "Well, no forced entry, maybe someone he knew." Warrick told Grissom when he appeared then Warrick found a print. "Got it." He said when there was a sudden crash from inside. Grissom went in first followed by Warrick. New evidence had occurred while they were outside. "SUSPECT ON SCENE!" Grissom called to the cop outside. He ran in to find nothing, then looked around there was noone there and nothing undisturbed except the blood stained dish cloth...

**Thanks for reading hope to get chapter 2 up soon, please review, I know it is kinda shorter than usual and sorry if update is a while but I will try to be quick at most a week on updates.**


	2. A serial killer?

_**Crime lab**_

All of the CSI's had returned back to the lab and were getting evidence sorted. Sara and Greg were getting blood samples to tox and DNA to figure out who's blood it was on the dish cloth, Nick and Catherine were still arguing over their case while Grissom and Warrick were getting finger prints processed. While Sara and Greg were waiting they went into the breakroom as there was nothing else to do but discus theories about what happened. Nick went back to the scene to see if they missed anything and Catherine joined Sara and Greg. Warrick and Grissom were giving evidence out that they needed processed still.

In the breakroom Sara was eating an apple, "I think he was stabbed then he moved into his office, pausing as the found it difficult to walk." Sara suggested to Greg, just then Catherine walked in, "so how's your case getting along?" She asked them. "OK we found a dish cloth with blood on it, but don't know if it is the victims yet." Greg informed her. "Warrick and Grissom received a bloody dish cloth too! It wasn't there to begin with but the suspect was on scene and put it there, they never caught him but." Catherine told the two other CSI's. " Let's go find them and tell them, then see what the two victims had in common." Greg and Sara left to find them.

_**Nurses house**_

"OFFICER, DID ANYONE GAIN ACCESS TO THE SCENE," Nick shouted to the officer on guard. Nick made his way out side, "I found this," he told the officer. "No, noone came by?" He was confused as it wasn't at the scene before. Nick headed back to the lab with a dish cloth with blood on it inside an evidence bag..."

_**Crime lab**_

"OK, so does that mean we have a serial killer on the loose?" Grissom said as himself, Warrick, Sara and Greg were gathered round a table looking at evidence. "Well we have 2 dead bodies and one surviving victim, a whole load of unusable prints, a clean murder weapon at one scene and they both worked with people in some way." Warrick stated. "The blood on both dish cloths are mixed. DNA is finding out who it belongs to now. Looks like at lease 4 different people." Greg told them. Nick walked in, "do you have a serial killer leaving dish cloths covered in blood?" He asked hiding something behind his back. "Yes, why?" Sara answered. He pulled out the evidence bag with the dish cloth.

Nick took the evidence to the DNA lab and got it rushed through. They had a match on all of the blood to 4 different people. "Let's say he killed the therapist first got 3 dish cloths, and wiped some of the blood, left with all 3 dish cloths, arrived at the nurses house, killed him put that blood on the dish cloths then did the same with the coroner. Went back to the scenes and placed the dish cloth. He placed it at our scene before we arrived, didn't bother if the body was there or not, the went to the coroners house but the police were there already but the got in and out some how and then went to the nurses house after you two had left and placed more evidence." Sara explained. "Doesn't explain who the 4th person is, there could be another body out there." Grissom said.

The DNA results confirmed what they had said earlier. The therapists blood was on the bottom, then the nurses blood, then the coroners. "The last blood stain belongs to a doctor called Ewan Evans." Warrick told them. "Let's go to his house."

_**Outside Ewans house**_

Firstly the officers went up to the door and knocked. A young man answered. "Doctor Ewan Evans?" The officer asked. "That's me. Why?" The CSI's joined the officers and Catherine asked, "why is your blood found on evidence at a murder scene?" And with that they took him away to ask him questions.

_**Thanks for reading, please review :)**_


	3. Two murders leads to Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI **

**Please review, I don't know if this story is liked, it doesn't matter if it is constructive criticism or a good review, all is welcome! Thank you Bluemoon909 :D**

"Listen, your 2 victims were both connected to the hospital I work in, I could of been the next victim." Ewan said. "Yes, but you weren't, so how did your blood get on the evidence?" Brass asked while he and Nick sat at the table questioning Ewan Evans. "Your blood was the latest so where were you between 9pm and 10pm?" Nick asked him putting the evidence on the table. "I was coming home from work, I work late. Do I need a lawyer?"

"No sir. You can leave now." Brass said a bit disappointed. He continued, "we will post two officers outside your house." With that Ewan got up and left. "Do you think something's wrong?" Brass asked Nick, "Nope I think it-" Catherine entered "isn't the wife, who killed the coroner or the best friend." Catherine butted in. "So you were wrong too." Nick fired back, "SO WERE YOU NICK!" Catherine shouted while Brass slipped out the door to let them both argue. "Cath, we are looking for a serial killer. The nurse, worked in the same hospital as Ewan Evans, so did the coroner." Nick said trying to stop the arguing. "Yes, but you forgot the therapist." Catherine replied back, trying to beat him. "Well, let's look through recent crimes that had two or more victims, and at least one survived and at least one died, and the surviving had Ewan Evans as their doctor and had Jimmy Herring as their nurse, and the coroner worked on the dead body. Then the surviving victim went to Davis therapy." Nick suggested starting to walk out the door.

Warrick and Greg were standing outside. "Woah, Nick, you arguing with Catherine again?" Warrick asked as Catherine stepped out. "Warrick, you go and look through recent crimes with one or more victims. Nick will help you and explain why he thinks it is important. Greg go look at the murder weapon used on each victim. I will go and look at the fiber Grissom found at the Coroners house even though it is a long shot." They all went to do their job. Catherine was walking through the corridors when Hodges shouted her. "Hey, Catherine."

"Hodges what do you want?" Catherine asked in a couldn't be bothered tone. "I was looking at the fiber from the serial killer case to do with the nurse, therapist and coroner and it was Flax, which is used in medicines." Catherine looked at him like he was wasting her time. "Hodges, most of them works in a hospital. Where is Sara and Grissom?" She asked as she seen Grissom half an hour a go but Sara, she hadn't seen in over an hour. "Grissom is with Sara at the hospital, you may have a triple homicide, it's a rumor." Catherine left Hodges to go see the rest of the team shouting back, "Don't listen to rumors Hodges unless you know they are true". She got the team to meet in the break room.

_**The Hospital**_

"Hi, I am Gil Grissom with the Las Vegas crime lab may we please see Mr Davis?" Grissom asked the receptionist. Just then Ewan Evans stepped out. "Oh, Doctor Evans I though you were under interrogation, also you said you were just back from work between 9 and 10 pm so why are you back? Also you checked out of work at 7pm so you lied." Sara said with a suspicious look on her face. "I checked out at 7, then went to the shops and stuff. And I had an emergency." With a worried tone in his voice he replied. "Listen, don't tell my wife, she thinks I work until 9 but I was out gambling." He told them truthfully. Sara took her phone out and dialed Nick. "Nick, can you please check the CCTV at..." She looked at Evans "Where abouts?"

"Palms Casino."

"...Palms Casino between 8 and 10 please to see if Dr. Evans was there? Yes. OK. So we found the missing link then. Yeah no problem. We will be half an hour at the most. Bye." She hung up. "Mr Davis is in a coma and won't wake up, sorry." Evans said to the CSI's. Knowing it was now a triple murder they headed back to the lab knowing something wasn't right.

_**Crime lab, break room.**_

"Who was that Nick?" Catherine wondered. "Sara, she and Grissom are at the hospital and will be half an hour."

"OK, lets see what we have then." Greg came running in to the room. "Greg you are late." Warrick stated. "Yeah, I was finishing up on the murder weapon got Evans prints and Grissom just called, Davis is in a coma and won't come out of it, he's dead." Greg sat down on his chair catching his breath. "Right, Evans is the main suspect, prints on murder weapon, blood on cloth and I found out last year two friends were in Vegas for a business trip and decided to stay. One was murdered and one survived. Just like my theory, Evans was he surviving ones doctor and Jimmy was his nurse and Davis was the therapist. We have sent for the notes but it is unlikely we will get them. The one who died got an autopsy done by Mr Carmen, the dead coroner. Evans also doesn't have an alibi unless we find him on the CCTV from the Palms Casino, and he doesn't have a straight story. Also the surviving victim was murdered last month. Evans prints found but he said he was friend with the man, never proved so not convicted."

Nick gave them the evidence, "Right I will go check the CCTV." Warrick said and headed for the AV lab. "I will go with him." With that Greg ran out the door. "Catherine, sorry-"

"No nicky I am sorry as well." Suddenly Hodges was standing in the door way. "Now, kiss and make up."

"HODGES, STOP INTERFERING IN EVERYTHING." Catherine yelled. "Ok, I was just leaving, I have a lot of work." Hodges turned around to face Ecklie.

**Please Review :D**


	4. Three muders leads to Four

Greg and Warrick reached the AV lab to find Archie going through so footage already. "Find anything?" Warrick asked. "Nope only just started, sorry. What's this about Nick and Catherine arguing like an old married couple?" Archie asked them. "Well one of them kicked off an argument and now they disagree but I think they are OK now. I heard Catherine yell at Hodges while I leaving with Warrick." Greg told him. "Our suspect isn't there at 9 o'clock by the way." Archie showed them. "Or half nine." He said as he fast forward the tape. "Right I will tell Brass and we will bring him in." Warrick and Greg left Archie to continue looking through tapes from other cases.

"Right Warrick I will bring him in, again." Brass told Warrick. "We better get him, he killed what, 3 people." Warrick was getting fustrated because the evidence was there but the suspect was too slippery. "Well we found out that there is evidence connecting him to a fourth murder." Warrick informed him.

_**Ecklie's office**_

"Right you three, what's happening?" Ecklie knew fine well about the arguing but wanted to hear their side of the story. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." Catherine told him, "I am just tired, it has been a long night." She continued. "Nick, would you like to add to that?" Ecklie questioned, he couldn't careless as he was also tired and wanted to go home. "No, sir." He said. Hodges however was about to speak, "well sir, Catherine and Nick were-" Catherine had to interrupt. "discussing the case, when Hodges interrupted us."

"Right you can all leave and get back to work." Ecklie yawned as they left.

_**Interrogation**_

"Ewan, we have a whole load of evidence telling us you committed 4 murders." Brass wanted to arrest him quickly as his shift was over. But he still had paper work to complete. " Four?" Evans asked. "YES, FOUR!" He shouted. "Who then?" he replied back smudgly. "The coroner, nurse, therapist, and Mr McGregor, who was with his friend on a trip, planning to move here, also attempted murder of the second friend, who coincidently died a week later." Catherine informed him.

Catherine and Nick were in the room with them. Sara and Grissom were watching from behind the glass and Warrick and Greg just finished a double shift and got to go home, where as the rest of them were had just started a double shift. For Brass, he was having a triple shift. "Grissom, Nick and Catherine? Thoughts?" Sara knew something was up with them two. "None of my business." Grissom could tell too. "OK if they weren't work colleagues?" Sara wanted him to say something. "But they are so." Grissom wasn't going to say anything. Sara knew she wasn't going to get a answer so went back to watching the interrogation.

"OK, I did it!" Evans admitted. "Why?" Nick asked. "Cuz..." Ewan replied. He didn't want them knowing it was more than four people he had killed. "Cuz, why?" Brass was getting more annoyed that they couldn't pin the murders on him. "It was an accident!" Evans shouted back. "Cuff him, we will find out the rest when he wants to answer our questions." Brass told the officer standing at the door. He did as he was told and took him away. Then Brass left. Catherine and Nick went to join Sara and Grissom, Warrick was now standing there too.

"Where's Greg?" Nick asked. "I am going to meet him at the hospital, some witness has apparently got information." Grissom informed them. "There were 3 friends on the trip in Vegas, not just the two that both ended up dead." Warrick added.

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts :D**

**Review please :D**


	5. Danger in the Lab

Grissom and Greg approached the hospital doors where the witness was standing. He led them to ward 4 room 5 which was vacant. "Why are we at a hospital?" Greg asked. "I work in the cafe, down the stairs. The business idea failed when Marcus was murdered, then Jacob too." He seemed quite upset about this. "You said 'Marcus was murdered, then Jacob too' Jacob died of a heart attack." Grissom looked confused. "He didn't, it was made to look like it was, he was also murdered by Evans. He knew something." The witness said. " Do you know what it is?" Greg asked. "Yes, but if he hears he will get me." His voice was barely a whisper. "Don't worry he isn't working until tomorrow." Grissom reassured him. "Evans killed Marcus!" This time they could hear him perfectly, in fact so could he nurses at the nurses station if he got any louder.

"Right so Evans killed Marcus, went to kill Jacob, but he survived. He told the nurse, and his therapist who tried to kill him, and they were found dead. The autopsy reveled Evans killed Marcus, so Evans took the evidence, binned it and killed the coroner as well as Jacob who told the them all?" Grissom asked.

"Yes" The witness told them. "How do you know this?" Greg asked. "I was with Marcus, and Jacob but went to the loo, I watched but wouldn't step in to help." He stopped to think, "he found me, told me if I told anyone he would get me." Just then Evans entered, "sorry, I thought there was a patient in here." He lied. "You aren't meant to be at work today." Grissom pointed out, as he stood up and opened the door, he waved in two officers, once again they arrested Evans. As he was leaving Evans was yelling at them, "YOU WILL HERE FROM MY LAWYER, YOU NEED A WARRANT, I AM INNOCENT!" Grissom followed with Greg, as well as the witness who would have to go back to the lab to be questioned further. "You know Grissom, how the hell did he get let off, he admitted it!" Greg was getting fustrated this guy got free.

"I know Greg." He replied and exited with the witness.

By the time they got out, the press had arrived. The murders had been all over the news however no pictures or video footage of any crime scene were taken as the reporters were kept too far away to get a glimpse. "Dr Grissom, why was Dr. Ewan Evans released in the first place?" One man asked. Then the were bombarded with questions. All three of them kept their mouths shut walking to the car. They got in and drove off.

_**Crime Lab**_

"Right we have everything the witness had to say, he was bribed as we already know." Brass told Grissom who was about to go in and question Evan's once again, with his lawyer. Catherine and Nick were leaving the room the witness was in to watch Evans interrogation. Warrick and Greg had been taken off the case as the had another case to handle. Sara was already with Evans waiting for her boss. Catherine and Nick were watching when Grissom walked in.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HOLD HIM ANY LONGER, AND YOU DON'T HAVE A WARRANT!" His lawyer immediately spoke up. "Oh don't worry as soon as my client walks free, I will sue!" He added. "Well here is your warrant and new evidence has surfaced, in the form of an eyewitness." Grissom handed him the warrant. "Your client killed the business man, then the nurse and therapist, then the coroner, then the other business man, but he left out the third friend who he bribed." Sara informed.

Nick and Catherine weren't talking until Nick broke the silence. "If he walks again, he will kill the witness."

"I know, that why we need to make sure he doesn't." Catherine told him.

Brass entered "Grissom a word." Grissom stood up and left leaving Sara. Silence filled the air. 'Grissom is taking a while' Sara thought to herself. Evans placed his hands on the table, the officer moved slightly forward just in case he tried anything. "Can I pop to the bathroom?" The lawyer asked. "Sure." The officer said. "Where is it?" He asked the officer who had opened the door. "First right, second left, then your next right, then follow the signs." He told him. The lawyer went left. The officer stepped out the room to redirect him. 'Grissom, Brass hurry up' Sara thought as they had at least been five minutes. Just then Evans stood up. So did Sara moving away from him as he wasn't cuffed or anything. Nick and Catherine ran round to the door, the officer was gone, probably leading the lawyer to the toilets. Nick shouted down the corridor officer needed now. Even though he didn't know what had or was going to happen he was still worried.

Brass and Grissom emerged from a room, probably the one with the witness in it, followed by an officer. Evans wasn't there. How could he have got out? Brass and the officer exited shouting up and down the corridor, "SUSPECT ESCAPED!" Catherine went to find the lawyer and officer who was meant to be there with the suspect. Nick and Grissom ran over to Sara who was lying on the ground, with a small blood pool surrounding her. "Sara?" Nick asked worried. "Y-yeah?" She asked back, attempting to stand up, wincing at the pain she could feel. She got to her knees when Grissom and Nick saw she had been stabbed near the stomach. "Sara don't stand up, kay." Nick told her. "Just sit on the ground." He continued. Grissom was speechless. 'How could this happen?' he kept asking himself that. "Nick... let me stand, it isn't a deep wound, nothing serious." Nick nodded and Grissom helped her to her feet, still supporting her weigh he lead her out of the room, down to autopsy.

Sara avoided looking at the blood, best she could. Nick was at one side and Grissom the other. Doc Robins came over when he seen them entering. "My word, what happened?" He asked sounding very worried. "Doc listen no time, she has lost a lot of blood but not too much she would become unconscious. There is not enough time to wait on an ambulance, it is on it's way here. Can you do anything?" Grissom said so quickly Doc Robins only picked up small bits but he understood. "I can't do much, I work on dead bodies, I can stop the bleeding but it is likely I won't have enough time to stitch up the wound as the ambulance will of arrived by then. He was telling Nick and Grissom what to get while he applied pressure to the wound. Sara winced again. "Sara, hold on." Grissom told her holding her hand while Nick got the rest of the things. "Gris, I'm trying-"

The paramedics entered, Brass following. For just now Evans was back into custody but he can wait, Brass wanted to see if Sara was alright. "How is she?" He asked Doc Robins as Nick and Grissom followed the paramedics out of the autopsy bay. " She'll be fine, small wound but there was quite a bit of blood, Evans was trying to hit below the artery, he missed. " He told Brass, "That doesn't matter, he stabbed her!" He replied and left to go get Evans arrested once and for all.

**I didn't plan this bit, but it added to the story and it is delaying the twist at the end even longer so y'all will have to wait, it was meant to happen next chapter but it will be later now as this added bit at the end of this chapter. Review Please l:D**


	6. Four murders leads to Five

"IF WE DON'T GET YOU FOR MURDER THEN IT WILL BE ATTEMPTED MURDER AS WE HAVE YOU STABBING OUR CSI ON TAPE!" Brass knew no judge would let him go free. "Don't talk!" Evans lawyer old him. "So, were you in on it too?" Brass asked the lawyer. "What?" He asked. "You heard me, you took the officer from the room, was it on purpose?" Brass asked trying to stay calm. "Of course not!" He answered back. "Listen, we have all the evidence to build a strong case, you will be in jail for at least 25 years, if not you will get the death penalty!" Brass directed at Evans. He shrugged his shoulders and the officer indicated him to stand, he did and the officer took him away.

Brass ran into Grissom and Catherine in the corridor. "Four murders and attempted murder of a CSI, it will be the death penalty." Grissom told Brass. "Yes, I hope so." He replied. "How is she?" Brass asked. "She is getting discharged just now, Nick is driving her home then coming in here to help with paper work." Catherine told him. Just then Nick enter the building and saw the three of them standing close to the entrance. "Right, she is doing fine. Greg and Warick have finished their case, so Greg is with Sara making sure she rests and isn't working on cold cases. So what happened?" Nick informed them. "Evans is arrested, waiting a court date, we got him. The witness is still waiting we are going to tell him what happened just now, and Warrick and you have a murder in Henderson." Catherine told him.

The door opened leading to the room the witness was held. Out stepped the witness, coughing and grabbing onto things to keep him from falling over. Grissom and Brass ran over while Catherine and Nick went to call an ambulance. Just then the witness collapsed. Brass checked the pulse. "Five." He said and walked away to see Evans.

The crime scene tape was up inside the crime lab. The body was away to the morgue, and Grissom along with Catherine were finishing up inside the room. They an empty bottle water which could of been poisoned or he could of drowned. They sent it to trace hoping to get something from it. Doc Robins sent a sample of blood to tox incase he was poisoned. And Brass was in his office, as he soon realized it couldn't of been Evans.

"Grissom, Catherine, get Warrick and Nick to work this case, it can't be linked, Evans couldn't of poisoned the water." Brass told them while he entered the room. "Yes, however he may of had an accomplice." Grissom thought as he had a new theory. "That lawyer, lured the officer out the room-" Brass was cut off by Catherine. "We have no evidence, the officer is on suspension, and the lawyer, this will probably be his last case, if we find evidence then there's our prove he had an accomplice." The two men nodded in agreement.

"Ok, you two stay on this case, Warrick and Nick will continue the case they have just begun in Henderson. Oh and judge said court date will be as soon as possible, 25th, but since we got a new theory to test, I will see if we can push it back a little, next month?" Brass asked hoping this would be enough time to build a strong case against Evans and maybe an accomplice. "Yeh." They both answered in unison. Brass left the room, leaving the two CSI's to collect the final few fingerprints they had found.

**Apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Please, please, please review. No reviews, the longer the wait for a new chapter :D **


	7. Six Murders?

_**Autopsy**_

Doc Robbins was standing over the body with Catherine and Grissom opposite of him. "No signs of drowning in the lungs, as you know tox have a sample of blood which should be ready now, he was healthy, nothing was wrong." He explained to them. "So no cause of death as such for the time being?" Grissom inquired. Doc Robbins nodded. "How's Sara by the way?" He asked. "She's been discharged already, Greg's looking after her." Catherine informed him."It only happened a few hours ago too, but it didn't hit anything major, she's lucky, he is a doctor so would know where the major artery's are." The coroner told them. "Yeah, I don't know about him."Grissom replied. They left and headed up to the tox lab.

"So Henry, what you got?" Catherine asked as she was walking in. "Sorry, but I am behind, I have just began running it, sorry again, but I re-ran tox for the guy who died a 'natural death' and I found trace of potassium chloride, instant heart attack, Grissom wanted you he is looking at fingerprints just now." Henry told her.

With that Catherine left in search of Grissom, whom she found behind a computer running prints. "I have an unknown, and one leading to Evans on the water bottle." He informed her not taking his eyes off the screen. "What you looking at?" She questioned. "Tapes from interrogation, I have Evans handing our dead witness a water bottle outside, they seem friendly." Answered Grissom. "Well then the witness is unreliable, he could of been bribed to say what he said." Catherine stated.

"Yeh, but we have five murders, he and Evans as far as we know, didn't cross paths until the witness came to Las Vegas, Evans wouldn't trust someone whom he had just murdered his friends. I think Evans wanted him to tell us the truth."

"But that would defeat the purpose of not getting caught, he spent money on a lawyer."

"Catherine, the lawyer was for show, he needed to go to the toilet, Evans took this as an advantage. The lawyer has nothing to do with it, and the officer was a rookie, look at the tapes, nothing to indicate any signals." Grissom told Catherine. "Well whose the accomplice then?" She asked. "Nothing tells us there was, Evans gave him the water, doesn't look like there was an accomplice."

"By the way, the victim who apparently died a natural death, was poisoned with potassium chloride." Catherine told him. "Yeah, I know, instant heart attack." Grissom was clearly not surprised by the news. "So we are now on what six accounts of murder?" She asked. "No, only five, that evidence is not valid in court and also, there is no evidence saying it was Evans." Grissom told her. "Yeah but it is clear he is to blame."

"Court day is next Monday by the way. And don't mention the second victim, like I said there is no evidence saying it was Evans. He'll get the death penalty anyway." With that Grissom stood up and left.

It is clear Evans killed them all even if there is no hard evidence. Catherine thought to herself.

_**Sara's house**_

Greg and Sara were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Since she was told she wasn't allowed to work or pretty much do anything, it was at only thing she could do, rest. Greg was making sure she didn't take advantage of being on sick leave and work on cold cases. And he wasn't complaining as it meant a few days off to sit and watch films. Sara yawned. "When did you last sleep?" He asked her. "Emm, a day ago at the least." Was her reply. "I think you should get some shut eye." He was concerned. "Yeah, your probably right, catch up on my sleep before going back to work on Monday."

"No, you need to wait at least a week maybe even two." He told her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Can't tell me what to do Sanders."

"But Grissom can and he doesn't even think you should of been discharged." Sara didn't reply. Greg looked over at her, she was already asleep. He couldn't help think how peaceful she looked. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

_**Crime Lab**_

"Nick do you think Evans murder six people?" Catherine asked his opinion. "I dunno, it isn't my case." He simply replied. "How is your case getting along?" She asked him, they were both sitting alone in the break room having lunch. Greg was with Sara, and Warrick was looking a fibres, while Grissom was finishing his side of the paper work on their case as Catherine already finished her part.

"It seemed to be a normal B&E, but it was the easiest B&E I have ever worked here. We arrived at the scene to find the husband and wife, whom were in the process of getting a divorce, clearly upset. The missing things were the husbands football things and the wife's wedding ring. We found out that the wife was going to auction the football things. The husband was carrying a bag on his back claiming he was just back from hiking. He put it in his car but a magazine fell out. Searched the bag, all the missing items. He wanted to keep the football stuff and he took the ring to propose to his girlfriend as soon as the divorce was filed."

"So you didn't even have to enter the house?"

"Nope." He continued "well better get back to work, got a murder in a casino. Did you get your haircut?" He asked her. "Yeah." She replied. "It's nice." He got up and walked out the Break room then turned around. "Do you know how Sara's doing, I was gonna go see if she need anything from the shops after shift, do you wanna come to?" He asked. "Sure, Greg is probably driving her round the bend."

**This story is probably half way through, I am not to sure as of yet, I have an idea that I plan to stick to but it may go on longer than I first intended. **

**Please Review. **

**And I apologise in advance as I will be unable to post for a short while (few weeks) due to circumstances outside my control. Sorry again.**


	8. Sara's house

Nick and Catherine pulled up outside Sara's house. They exited the car and walked up to Sara's house. They rang the bell and Sara answered. "Hey. C'mon in." She stood back so they could enter. "You should be resting." Catherine told her. "Cath, it ain't that bad, it didn't hit anything major and I feel OK." She replied. "Here we got you some groceries." Nick and Catherine entered the Living room and seen Greg sleeping on the couch. "Sara you sit down and I will put these away." Catherine whispered to her so she wouldn't disturb Greg.

"I will go help Catherine, you sit down. Do you want a tea or coffee?"

"Nick, I can do that myself." Sara moaned as everyone was telling her to rest. "Sit down." Nick told her giving her a look telling her do-it-or-I-will-get-Catherine-in-here-or-phone-Grissom-and-they-will-say-the-same. Sara sat down but since she knew she was capable of getting on with her daily routine, she decided she wasn't gonna let them get off easily, giving her orders. She could tell she wouldn't be in work for a week or two as her team and Grissom wouldn't allow her to get back to work in the next few days.

Greg was still sound asleep, and no-one planned to disturb him. Sara got up and went through to the kitchen, "can one of you please bring through a bucket filled with cold water, the bucket is under the sink, and Nick could you please turn the TV on and bring me a cup of coffee and a cheese sandwich with pickle and a packet of salt and vinegar crisps?"

"I though you said you were fine." He recalled. "Yeah, well I need to rest." She replied. "Why do you need a bucket of cold water?" Catherine was curious. "Does it matter?" Sara asked her. Nick was trying not to laugh as he knew what Sara was gonna do. "I have clothes in the trunk of my car, if it works." Nick told her knowing fine well what she was gonna do. "Should we move Greg to the guestroom, he must be tired?" Sara asked Nick, he nodded, Catherine stood watching them leave the kitchen while Nick was helping Sara out, Catherine was wondering what they were up to.

Nick carefully picked Greg up hoping he wouldn't waken, Sara sat on the couch and Nick came back down the stairs. "Good call, that would of been my sofa, need to think these things through more." Sara told him.

"I'm gonna get the bucket, this will be hilarious!" Nick already started to laugh. He went into the kitchen.

"So what you planning?" Catherine asked as the began filling the bucket. "Oh nothing," He tried to look innocent but Catherine didn't fall for it. "If you say so." She didn't believe him. "You nearly finished putting everything away?" He asked changing the subject. "Yeah, then I will make some lunch for us all." She told him. He was going to asked her something but thought not just now.

He took the bucket into the living room. "Right after this you are going to have lunch and rest, that includes no work." Sara smiled and stood up, heading up the stairs.

They opened the guest bedroom door, Greg was still fast asleep. "He must be tired." Nick whispered. He sat the bucket next to the bed and Sara picked up his hand and placed it in the bucket. Surprisingly he didn't wake up. They quietly left the room, to go get lunch.

"Thanks Cath." Nick and Sara both said at the same time. "No problem." She replied. "Be right back, just going to the toilet." Nick lied. He went up the stairs and into the guestroom. He removed the bucket and took it into the bathroom, poured out the water and took it down the stairs. Catherine watched him noticing it was empty she never said anything. He put it back and joined Catherine and Sara for something to eat.

"Should we get Greg up? He has been sleeping for hours." Sara told them.

"I will go get him." Nick offered. "Me too." Sara said, Catherine looked at them both, she now knew something was defiantly going on. "I will come too, tell him he shouldn't of fallen asleep."

"Well, I think he has learned his lesson." Sara said starting to laugh. Nick agreed. "You too have defiantly done something." Catherine now knew for a fact. They all headed up the stairs, Sara and Nick hoping the prank worked.

"Greg?" Nick asked wondering if he was awake already. "DON'T COME IN!" He yelled from inside. "Why?" Sara asked trying to be serious. "DID YOU GUY'S MOVE ME 'CUZ I WAS ON THE COUCH?" Greg asked them, still not allowing them in. "Yeah." Catherine told him "you seem panicked." She continued. "GO GET LUNCH, I WILL BE A WHILE."

"Greg what are you doing?" Sara once again asked him. "Nothing, getting up."

"Well I am coming in." Sara put her hand on the handle. "Aren't you meant to be resting?" He asked trying to get them to go away. "He is right Sara." Catherine agreed and took her down the stairs. Nick pretended to go with them but stayed outside the door. It started to open Greg came out, bed quilts wrapped around him, with the under sheet in his hands.

Nick burst out laughing, "Got ya!" He was still laughing. "NICK." Greg got a fright. "So where are you taking the sheets?" He questioned. "Washing."

"And you trousers?" He asked.

"Yeah, have you got a spare pair in the trunk?" He asked hoping Nick did. "Nah, sorry Greg. Can you not wear them and go to your house to get a pair?" Nick asked to embarrass him more. "I can't, leave me alone." He replied and ran down the stairs, shoved the things in the washing but kept the bed quilt wrapped around him. He went through to the living room.

"Sara, have you got a pair of joggy bottoms I could borrow?" He asked. "Emm..." She didn't know weather to say 'yes' or 'no'. "Yes." She said hesitated. "Where abouts and I'll get them." Catherine offered. "It's fine Cath, I'll get them." Sara stood up just as Nick came down the stairs, "Gonna go and get Greg some trousers." Sara told him. "I'll come to, you shouldn't even be walking up stairs yet."

"Nick's right Sara, maybe you should lie down." Catherine agreed. "Sorry I fell asleep guy's." Greg apologized. Sara and Nick went up the stairs and returned seconds later with a pair of pink joggy bottoms. "Here ya go." Nick threw him the trousers. "Fine." Greg left to put them on. Catherine picked up their plates and took them to the kitchen, Nick followed her through. "Cath, I was wondering do you want to go out for dinner tonight just before shift or wait until tomorrow when we are off for the night?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, tomorrow then?" Catherine asked. "Yeah." Nick replied. "How about 7?" He continued. "Sure." Catherine said. "Pick you up at 7 then." Nick arranged. Catherine nodded her head then her pager went off.

"Grissom got us a 419 at Freemount street, he said he'll meet us there." Catherine notified him. "Great, he should of called Greg." Nick smiled and left the kitchen. "Sorry guy's got a crime scene to head to, Greg don't fall asleep again." Nick raised his eyebrows and Catherine came out the kitchen. Greg yawned as he began to say 'bye'.

"See you guy's." Sara said goodbye from the couch knowing she would be told to lie down if she stood. "Bye, watch yourself." Catherine was still concerned about her not resting like she was told to and Greg looking after her. They headed out the front door and got into the car and headed to their scene.

"When's the court case against Evans?" Sara asked Greg. "Next Monday is what Catherine told me, I take it you'll be there." Greg wondered. "Yeah but I am not staying, telling the court what happened then leaving." She told him.

"I am just gonna lie up on the couch if that is OK with you." He asked. Sara nodded, "Just don't fall asleep." Sara smiled and he looked at her. "I shouldn't of fallen asleep, I apologize for the washing I will go put it on just now."

"What washing?" She asked as if she had no clue. "Haha," He pretended to laugh "you know fine well, I am not that stupid, that prank is old." He joked. He left the room to put the washing on.

Greg came back a few minutes later and Sara was already asleep. 'She must be tired.' He thought to himself as he went over to the other sofa to lie down and he dozed off within minutes too.

_**Crime Scene at Freemount St.**_

"NICK?" Catherine yelled from the livingroom urgently. "What?" He asked as he ran into the livingroom. "It's Sara and Greg." She replied not looking up from the text she had received moments earlier.

**:D Still got more to write, thought I would post a longer chapter to make up for the long wait. Once again sorry.**

**Please, Please, Please Review.**


	9. Hospital

_"NICK?" Catherine yelled from the Living room urgently. "What?" He asked as he ran into the Living room. "It's Sara and Greg." She replied not looking up from the text she had received moments earlier._

Nick walked over to Catherine, "What happened?" He asked in a rush. "No time come on, we need to get to Sara's house." Catherine replied as she quickly left the house, "LOU, SARA AND GREG ARE IN TROUBLE, WE'RE HEADING TO SARA'S HOUSE, PHONE THE LAB 'N' TELL THEM!" Catherine yelled back to Vartann who was talking to a police office, he nodded and Nick ran out getting into the passengers side of the car. "Lets go." Catherine sped away to Sara's house.

As soon as they pulled up on the kerb, Nick ran out of the car as well as Catherine and opened Sara's door. Greg was sitting next to her and she was lying on the couch in pain, they could tell as she was wincing. Some blood was also on the couch and Greg was applying pressure to her wound. "What happened?" Nick asked quickly. "Emm, she stood up too fast and her wound started to bleed, she has busted two stitches, I have phoned an ambulance." He informed Nick and Catherine. At that moment they could hear the sirens, then the paramedics ran in. Without a word they put her on a stretcher and Greg got in the ambulance to go with her and answer the paramedics questions. Nick and Catherine tailed behind the ambulance.

Not long later they arrived at the hospital. The team were sending their regards however they didn't have enough staff so couldn't go the hospital. An hour later Nick and Catherine were called back in, Greg promised to text them any news. The doctor got back to Greg pretty quickly.

"Right, well Ms. Sidle is OK, she only busted two stitches and didn't lose an awful amount of blood, thanks to you putting pressure on it, she would of been worse if you hadn't."

"Thanks doc. Do you know when she will be released?" He inquired. "Probably in the morning, keep her in for a few hours to see if she is OK, but she has to rest when she gets back, no getting up regularly!" He sounded very strict. "Sure will try."

"You can go see her now."

**Yeah real short but I may have another chapter up tomorrow if I can. **


	10. Dinner

**Just gonna skip a bit and go to Nick and Catherine having dinner.**

"Well at least Sara's OK, Greg has to be more careful, he fell asleep again." Catherine said to Nick as the pulled up outside the restaurant. "Yeah, we need to teach him a lesson."

"That Evans guy should of known he would of been caught, he didn't need to hurt her."

"I agree, apparently he has a twin we didn't know about."

"Shouldn't of we looked at both of them as it could of been them both who did the murder and they could be pretending to be one person." Catherine was worried that they both were in on the act. "Cath don't worry, we got the guy who stabbed Sara and who must of kill those people, we got him so it's OK."

"But what if-" Nick cut her off. "It's fine c'mon lets go get something to eat." They exited the car and entered the Chinese restaurant. "Apparently it's the best in Vegas." Nick said as they walked in. "I heard that too." Catherine agreed.

"For two." Catherine said to the waiter at the entrance who showed them to their table. "May I get you drinks?" He asked once they were seated. "Two Lemonades please." Nick said knowing Catherine would want one and they might get called in to work later. "Lets not talk about work at all, deal." Catherine said to Nick as the waiter left to get the lemonades. "Defiantly." He agreed and the waiter returned with their lemonades and two plates with knife and forks. "The buffet is there," The waiter said as he pointed to it, "and it is free refills." The waiter left and Nick said Catherine could go up first. She came back and Nick went up to get his starter. They talked about anything but work.

"I'm stuffed." Nick said as they left the restaurant. "Ditto." Catherine replied. "Well looks like we made it through dinner without Grissom calling." Nick stated as he entered the car.

Nick dropped Catherine off at her house, "are you in court soon?" Nick asked. "Yeah, sadly, the case just doesn't add up-"

"Catherine, we have got him for five counts of murder, we can't tell if the killed the second victim, there's no evidence and it looked like a natural death, there's nothing we can do."

"But-" Nick cut her off. "Don't worry about it."

"I won't, he's getting the death penalty anyway."

**Sorry my chapters are getting shorter but I will write a longer chapter next and it will hopefully be up at the weekend.**

**Please review :D**


	11. Court

_**Court date...**_

"This is case number 84C01-0703-JD-00569, in the matter of Doctor Ewan Evans. Present in the court room are the defendant and his attorney, the deputy prosecutor, and the probation officer. The jury are to base their verdict on every matter addressed in court unless it is told not to do so. Doctor Evans is accused of murdering the following..." Catherine counted. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. It was six. _She thought to herself. Sara was sat besides her, she only had to be there for half of it as she was instructed to rest at home. "...and the attempted murder of CSI Sara Sidle." The judge finished. The defence stood. "I call Ms Sidle to the stand."

"Objection." Yelled the prosecution. "Withheld." The judge replied. Sara stood and made her way from her seat to the stand being careful not to bust any stitches again. Catherine turned around and seen a man sitting a couple rows up who looked identical to Evans._ Both of them must of been in on it_. She thought to herself, but there was once again no evidence. And if they were, one would of been murdering Davis while the other covered of him at Palms casino when that didn't happen, they didn't see Evans or anyone who looked like him there. They should of tested the antibodies, they didn't know twins were could of been involved until it was too late.

"Ms Sidle, can you explain to me what happened in the interrogation room?" The defence lawyer asked. "Well Doctor Grissom was called way, leaving an officer, yourself and Doctor Evans in the room. You asked where the toilets where and could of found them yourself but you excused the officer leaving me and Evans, for all we know you-" The lawyer cut her off. "The officer left, I call that sloppy policing, and all we have is your word against Evans."

"No actually, we recorded it and my two fellow CSI's were witness, Ms Catherine Willows and Mr Nick Stokes. Any way, Evans stood up and pulled out a knife-" The lawyer kept trying to find an excuse. "It should of been found as he entered PD, it wasn't once again sloppy."

"Objection, there's evidence showing him stabbing Ms Sidle, and reliable witnesses, PDP is not sloppy."

"It is if the officer left the room."

"Objection, you asked him, indicating you were in on it too."

"SILENCE. Questions only." The Judge announced.

A few hours passed. Sara had left by now and Catherine had given her statement. "I will call upon the jury to come up with a decision based on the information heard within this court, is Doctor Evans guilty or not guilty of the murder of five people and attempted murder of a CSI." Everyone left the court room while a decision was created. Catherine put her phone on. One new message. She opened it.

_Thought you would of finished by now, call me when you are done. Nick xx._

She dialled his number. "Hey Nick."

_'Cath, you out I take it.'_

"Nope, jury making a decision. He is defiantly in for life, or even the death penalty, I still think it was six people though, and he does have a twin, should we check him out?" Catherine asked. _'We are to late, if evidence does surface that there was a second person involved then we can look into that but all evidence pointed to Evans.'_

"Well I am gonna see if the twin was involved, his name is Carl."

_'OK, I am just heading home so I won't see you until next shift.'_

"Right well the jury has a verdict so I better go. Bye." Catherine hung up, little did she know someone was listening in to her side of the conversation.

Everyone took their seats in the court room. Catherine turned around, Carl wasn't there. "The Jury find the defendant..."There was a long pause, Catherine thought _she may of been wrong _as Carl entered the court. "Sorry your honour, business call."

"Hurry and take your seat." You could tell by the tone of her voice she wanted to rush this along and get home to watch the TV or something. The main jury member repeated, "the jury finds the defendant, Guilty as charged." Some began to cry for different reasons, because of the loss of family members and because someone they believed innocent was being sent to prison. "You'll return for charging in one week. Case dismissed." The court room cleared and Catherine made her way out of the room last. She knew in her head he murdered the sixth person and wanted to prove this but couldn't get the evidence.

"Ms Willows?" A voice asked. She turned around. "Hi I'm Carl, Ewans brother. I couldn't help but over hear you on the phone to what seemed like a colleague, I'm I under investigation?" He asked. "No sorry it was a misunderstanding, it seemed like he had a hand from someone." She lied. "OK sorry to bother you." He said then walked away.

**A bit longer than usual and posted early as I am trying to post every Saturday again, I couldn't as the past month has been too busy, I'm still very busy until June but not as busy I won't be able to post any new stories or updates.**

**Please, please, please review, I don't know if this story is being followed and really like the feed back as it helps me write more :D**


	12. Catherine in trouble

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW C.H.W 13. Sorry I couldn't post yesterday however I have been so busy, then when I was about to begin writing this my anti-virus software went werid, hopefully it is working again and I hope this chapter is OK. And didn't have time to spell check but I will change it when I have some time.**

Catherine had left the court and was heading to the car. "CATHERINE!" A voice echoed through the car park. "WAIT UP!" They yelled again. Catherine turned around to find Carl in front of her. "What do you-" She stoped when she seen Carl had a knife, then it clicked. Carl and Ewan had switched places every now and again so he stabbed Sara and Ewan was sent to jail. "So you were in on it." Catherine was scared, her voice was trembling with fear. "Lucky I have a twin who I can swap places with. And you were right, we were both in on it."

"YOU IDIOT." Carl cornered Catherine and held the knife up. "Well, I out smarted you didn't I."

"Camera." She said looking down at the knife then her eyes looked at the CCTV camera. Carl's eyes followed. "Damn."

"And they have seen that you threatened me and you can erase that."

"So, I will get you even if it means having to hurt Lindsay, don't want that now do we." Carl ran off to his car and drove the opposite way. Catherine pulled out her phone and called Nick again.

'Stokes.' A tired voice answered. "Nick, Carl he threatened me and he is the one who stabbed Sara, he drove off and threatened me by saying he would get Lindsay."

Nick's voice was more alert. 'Don't worry, get in your car and stay safe, I will send the squad cars round to your house and some to you.'

"Thanks." Catherine got in her car and began to cry.

**Yeah sorry dead short still but maybe if I have time I will post on Wednesday and this Saturday. Just trying to wrap up this story as I have about ten more stories I would like to post.**

**Please Review, they make me smile each time I open the e-mail :D**


	13. The ending

Catherine sat in her car until Nick arrived followed by some squad cars. Nick ran up to Catherine's car and she got out, still crying, Nick pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's OK, Lindsay is at PD." Nick assured her. "Sorry Cath-" Nick apologised but Catherine cut him off. "Doesn't matter... not your fault..." She said in between sobs. "C'mon." Nick had his arm around her shoulders as he walked to his car. He drove back to PD where Lindsay was and Catherine was in the passenger's seat, an officer drove her car back to PD.

"PD sent out cars to Carl's house, no sign of him yet." Nick told Catherine as they drove back, she remained silent looking out the window at the casinos they passed on the journey. They weren't that far from PD when Catherine spoke but Nick couldn't hear it as it was barely a whisper. "What?" He asked her. "They'll get him." She repeated a little louder. Nick pulled into PD, he and Catherine exited the car and enter the building. Lindsay seen Catherine and waved from where she was seated talking to Vartann. Catherine waved back, then he noticed Brass exiting an interrogation room. "Got him." He smiled. "And he admitted it without a bother." Brass continued. "Good, I hope he gets one hell of a sentence!" Nick sounded quite angry. "Nick, there's a problem, we don't know what crimes he did and what crimes his brother did. We can't use evidence already used in court, all we defiantly got him for is threatening a CSI and stabbing another, maybe a murder if the jury see's what is right in front of them, at least 10 years in prison, better than nothing."

"No! He should get bloody life!" Nick exclaimed, he was still angry with the outcome. "Leave it Nicky." Catherine calmed him down. "Once they have got your statement do you want to come to mine with Lindsay for dinner?"

"Instant change of mood?" Catherine was curious. Brass walked away, leaving Nick and Catherine to talk. "I...you could of...you know and Lindsay, I would of never forgave myself for not listening to you when it really mattered, none of this might of happened-"

"Whoa, if it hadn't of happened there and then, it could of been worse, and if it didn't happen then he would still be out there, we got him."

"Still-" Nick looked at Catherine then he kissed her, she didn't push him away but kissed back. "Nick, I need to go home, Lindsay has school in the morning. Catherine walked over to collect Lindsay and walked to her car. In the corridor of PD Vartann went up to Nick. "Go after her." He encouraged him. He exited the building and caught Catherine just in time. They kissed again. "OK, dinner at yours then straight home, Lindsay has school." They got into their separate cars and headed off to Nicks house for dinner.

_**After Dinner**_

"Right we best be off then." Catherine said as she stood up. "Yeah, it is nine o'clock, and you have school tomorrow." Nick agreed. "Catherine, just to tell you, I love you so much and I always have, there I finally said it." Nick spoke up. Catherine blushed slightly as it was in front of Lindsay he had admitted it. "Nick, I love you too." Once again they kissed and Lindsay closed her eyes. "Ugh." Said the eleven year old. "Wait until your older." Catherine said to her, she rolled her eyes and put her shoes on. "Thanks Nick for the dinner." She thanked him. "Oh don't mention it, it was nothing." Nick seen Catherine and Lindsay out and waved from the front door then headed off to bed encase he got a call-in to work later on.

**:D All finished, hope it was a OK ending, thank you so much for reading and Please review :D**


End file.
